Persaelle Crowley
Overview Persaelle is a human witch who gains ability through study and the use of spelled objects, having little or no innate powers. In addition to magic, she has also studied Botany, Alchemy, Inscription, History, Religion, and the Darnassian language. She has natural intuition and affinity for animals, and experience with domestic and basic survival skills. History Born in Gilneas to a frequently-absent Kul Tiran father and a Gilnean mother who abandoned them to join the Church, Persaelle quickly became the de facto head of her household, attending to the small farm on which she lived with her younger brother even while she studied to become a Harvest Witch under the direction of her mother's family. Her own ambitions being out of line with the Coven's creed, Persaelle was expelled from their order, but continued to practice magic on her own through the help of books, many of which she received from her father's distant travels. The Cataclysm took both her home and remaining family members from her, leaving only her afflicted cousin Edgar and the long-suffering but steady family mule. With these two and all her possessions in tow, she departed her destroyed homeland, and just as many others, settled for a time in Darnassus. There she studied for three years under a Kaldorei Druid named Sethanos Briarheart. Thereafter she has travelled extensively in Azeroth, most notably throughout Pandaria, as their way of life deeply fascinated her. No place has ever again become a permanent home for Persaelle. Known Spells Cantrips * Minor Glamour * Prestidigitation * Minor Transmutation (Requires Philosopher's Stone) Coffin Nail Curse (Requires Reagent: Coffin Nail) The witch hammers a cursed nail into her own body. The nail is then transferred to her target, inflicting a curse. This is a damage over time spell that increases in power each turn. Once it hits its maximum damage, the curse will fade. Otherwise, the nail must be removed from the victim's body in order to stop the curse. One use per long rest. Consumes a nail. Enchanted Tarot Cards Each of the twenty cards of the Major Arcana enables the casting of a particular spell (Noted in full elsewhere; contact writer for details). Cards are drawn at random and held in a hand of five, and cannot be used again during that fight after being discarded (except with The Magician). 'Shapeshift Forms' (Requires a Philosopher's Stone. Cannot speak or cast spells while shapeshifted.) Raven: 'Indistinguishable from an ordinary Gilnean raven aside from the eyes, which have a faint glow that mimicks Persaelle's mismatched eye colors. Allows flight at moderate speed as well as increased perception. '''Moonbeast: '''A huge monster with large claws, fangs, and antlers. Imbues increased strength, but dulls rational thought. 'Weaknesses Scourged Wound: '''Scar around base of left arm (the shoulder). Lingering corruption can cause severe pain or loss of control of limb. Vulnerable to both Holy and Unholy magic, one causing severe pain and the other being able to bend the arm to its will. ''Lupophobia'': Pervasive fear of Worgen that ranges from general discomfort to a full panic reaction. Suppressed if in beast form. '''Companions Phantom: Mount. A black Stormwindian courser with a white blaze. Travels quickly and used to combat, but cannot carry much. Handsome Jack: Mount. A common pack mule. Can carry heavy burdens and be ridden, but does not travel very fast. Mayhem: Pet. A bone and wicker construct imbued with a familiar spirit. Very protective. Fletch: Pet. A Gilnean raven belonging to her cousins' rookery that serves as a message carrier. 'Connections' Groups * The Bombers Gang: Criminal syndicate. Enemies. * The DelMontres: Necromancer nobles. Enemies. * Sisters of the Harvest: Old coven in Gilneas. Previous affiliation. Tense. * Delar Falah: Den of Kaldorei. Previous affiliation. Tense. * The Medzhai: Group of Ex-Illidari. Allies. * Titansworn Aegis: Organization of Champions of Azeroth. Allies. Individuals * Lwazsanas Oakenwrath: Demonic Kaldorei. Complicated relationship. * Baelthrane Crimsonhand: Demonic Sin'dorei. Complicated relationship. * Antaelian Halvendale: Quel'dorei/Human. Good friend. * Sethanos Briarheart: Kaldorei Druid. Good friend and mentor. Deceased. Family * Edgar Marshall Streift: Second-Cousin, Afflicted Gilnean. Ravenmaster. * Irving Streift: Second-Cousin. Deceased. * Sibella Streift: Maternal Great-Aunt. Harvest Witch. Deceased. * Theodore Crowley: Father. Kul Tiran. Deceased. * Gebediah Crowley: Brother. Presumed deceased. * Margarette Streift: Mother; Estranged. Gilnean Priest. Status unknown. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Harvest Witches Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras